


Concern

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Manipulative Elias Bouchard, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Protective Martin Blackwood, The Magnus Archives Season 3, Touch-Averse Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: Martin wants to make sure that both Elias and Jon know where he stands.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "He and I are closer than friends. We are enemies linked together. The same sin binds us." & "I’ll check in tomorrow if I don’t wake up dead." (Jon/Elias, Jon/Martin) (anonymous Tumblr requester)
> 
> This one got a bit longer than my usual prompt fills so I decided to post it here as well. Takes place post-MAG 92 "Nothing Beside Remains."
> 
> Thank you for reading and especially for commenting. Comments are love. ♥

Martin came round the corner and stopped. Jon and Elias were talking, a little bit farther down the corridor, and Elias was… okay, ‘looming’ wasn’t the right word, he was barely two inches taller than Jon, but he always had so much _presence_ that it felt like he took up all the space in a room. Especially when he got his eyes locked onto you…

At least now, they all knew why.

He retreated back a few paces to where the corner could shield him, though not so far that they would be out of sight. He couldn’t hear what they were discussing, but as he watched, Elias put a hand on Jon’s shoulder, and Jon flinched. Martin winced in sympathy, knowing how much Jon disliked casual contact… and then watched with narrowing eyes and mounting rage as Elias’s fingers tightened, almost possessively…

By the time Elias allowed Jon to flee back to the Archives, Martin was seeing red.

“Are you going to come out?” Elias called to him. “Or are you just going to stand there seething at me?”

Martin balled his hands into fists and stalked towards the director. Elias might be able to loom metaphysically but Martin’s height advantage was very obvious. And people weren’t used to seeing him angry. “What was that?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Jon and I were discussing his upcoming trip to China.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure that’s _all_ you were discussing. No more sermons about the terrible fear god we all serve? No more attempts to convert him to your little crusade?”

“You would have to frame it in such a Catholic sense,” Elias sighed. “Fine. But it’s _our_ crusade, if you absolutely must. We’re all on the same side in this fight.”

“It’s not my fight, and you _made_ it Jon’s fight.”

“…I am not your enemy, Martin. I’m certainly not Jon’s enemy.”

“Well, you’re certainly not his _friend_.”

“He and I are… hm. Let’s say… closer than friends.” A shiver-inducing smile flickered across his lips at those words, and Martin dug his nails into his palms to keep from punching the smug bastard straight in the mouth.

“So if I were to march Jon up to HR, would he be able to tell them anything interesting?”

Elias had the gall to look affronted. “Your… concern… is admirable, but I do hope you’re not accusing me of inappropriate conduct with one of my employees, Martin.”

“Define ‘inappropriate’ for this place. Either way, I don’t see a World’s Best Boss mug in your future.”

“I’m devastated,” said Elias dryly. “Now, if you’re quite done behaving like an argumentative child, I have quite a lot of work to do before Jon leaves.”

“Sure. Fine. But remember: I’m watching you.”

Elias’s eyebrows rose in amusement. “Are you now…”

“Yes,” Martin snapped, and left to find Jon.

* * *

“I hate this. I hate what Elias has done to us—I hate what he’s done to _you_ … We’ve got no control over anything, and to top it all off, we physically can’t quit.”

Jon was silent for a few moments. “I’m sorry,” he said, very quietly.

Martin let out a sigh. “Jon, it’s… look, it’s not your fault, okay? All of this, it’s just… we don’t even know if he’s telling the truth.”

“He is. At least, I think he is. It… _feels_ true. The shape of it, anyway. And I trust—no. I don’t _trust_ him, but… there’s a weird sort of bond there, I guess.” He paused, visibly waiting for Martin to respond. But Martin remembered the smirk on Elias’s face and the things he’d implied, and he couldn’t find anything to say. Jon waited a few seconds longer, and then his shoulders fell. “Right. I’ll… check in while I’m gone, then.”

“Every day, please.”

“Every day,” Jon promised. “Well. Every twenty-four hours.”

“Right, right… China. Time difference.”

“And provided I don’t die.”

“…That’s not funny, Jon.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. You don’t need to worry about me, Martin, but—”

“I think I’ve made my case for being allowed to worry.”

Jon blinked rapidly, and then a shy smile spread across his thin, scarred face. “I was going to say, thank you. It’s… quite novel, having someone so concerned for my safety.”

“Yeah. I know the feeling.” Martin stretched out a hand, and when Jon nodded, touched him lightly on the shoulder. “Safe travels, Jon. I lo… Stay safe.”


End file.
